


(Fanart) Spock as a Research Librarian

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: In a different reality, one can imagine him fitting into this occupation quite happily...





	(Fanart) Spock as a Research Librarian

  


**Author's Note:**

> This image is part of my 2019 Spocktober celebration. I'm presenting a new picture of Spock Prime, AOS Spock, or Discovery's Spock in a different fantasy, historical, or genre costume each day of October on my Tumblr blog. To keep up with the fun, click here:
> 
>   
[Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
